1. Technical Field
This method relates to bridge painting and cleaning support scaffolds that are used to enable workers to be supported safely from an overhead bridge support framework. In modern steel bridges, it is necessary to periodically clean and repaint the surface to prevent adverse corrosion and associated deteriation of the steel support structure. This type of maintenance is critical to the useful life of a bridge span to delay replacement, the cost of which is becoming in many instances an overwhelming burden for the local state and federal entities who are responsible for highway bridges which are critical to our transportation network.
Presently there is a growing concern for the contamination of the environment and need to contain and control the results of this work, such as paint residue when it is removed from the overhead bridge when is required before repainting.
The object of this method is to provide a safe, efficient method utilizing a lightweight and inexpensive containment platform that can be easily erected on sight that will contain the used sandblast abrasive and paint residue removed for collection and periodic removal without entering the environment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have generally been directed to safety scaffolding configurations used during construction for workers, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,533,487, 4,119,176 and 4,732,234.
Current attempts to provide a containment system have to date been cumbersome and expensive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,487 a safety scaffolding system is disclosed that provides a tilt warning inactivation device that automatically clamps the scaffolding to the cable when an angular indication is sensed. A safety net is provided below the scaffold and is maintained relative to the scaffold and the building as the scaffold ascends or descends during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,176 discloses a fall arrester for buildings under construction. The device moves in and is supported from a guide track temporarily secured to the framework of the building under construction. A main net support boom movable extends angularly from the track with a secondary interconnected boom engaging the track at a point therealong. A net extends from the track to the outer portion of the main net support boom providing a safety net for workers as they ascend the building during construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,234 discloses a perimeter safety net system for use on buildings under construction. The device uses a net support boom pivotally secured to a movable side rail within a channel affixed to the building.